


Love Hurts

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen break up - will their love survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story is for my wonderful little sissy... sn_24lover. I love you girl, I'm so glad that you are a part of my life! *hugs and kisses*

The fight didn’t make any sense. Neither man really understood what happened between them. When they grew apart, when their lives and happiness changed. Maybe it was the kids, maybe it was the dogs, maybe it was all the movies they made and the time spent apart, maybe it was their families. Maybe it was them.

 

Seven years. They’d been together seven years. And now it was over.

 

Jensen left. Packed his bags and left, he’d been so angry. Things were said; things that neither man _really_ meant. Two small children sobbed for their Daddy not to leave, Jensen kissing them both on the forehead and telling them that he’d see them tomorrow.

 

Jensen wondered all the way to Chris and Steve’s house …when did their love die? When did their lives resort to fevered arguments over the phone about where Mena’s teddy was, or Tyler’s train? Why didn’t you call when she had the sniffles? How could you possibly think that it’s ok to traipse off to Texas for three weeks and me not see my children?

 

Jensen came and saw the kids everyday, and had them at his house every other weekend. He was a great father, and he loved his children very much. He couldn’t bear to be away from them, but Jared was legally their father, he’d been the one to adopt them – both men positive that their love would never die, and they wouldn’t have to worry about the legalities of who the children really belonged to.

 

_Four months later_

 

“Daddy?”

 

“What, baby?” Jensen asked three-year old Mena as he brushed her blonde hair into pigtails.

 

“When you coming home?” 

 

Jensen sighed. How do you explain something like that to a little girl? “This is my home baby, I live here, and Papa lives in your house.”

 

“Papa said that you’re coming home.”

 

Jensen frowned a moment. He knew that Jared wouldn’t outright lie to their children, no matter how upset their split up made them. “He said that?”

 

She nodded.

 

“What else did he say?”

 

“He was talking to Grandma on the phone. He sayed you just needed time to ‘member that you loved him still.”

 

“Said,” he corrected, and then snorted out a laugh. He did still love Jared; with all his heart. But he just couldn’t suck up his pride and call him. He wasn’t the only problem in the relationship. They both had issues, and needed time to work them out. Separately.

 

Tyler came into the room. “Daddy?”

 

“”What’s up, big man?” he smiled.

 

“I don’t wanna go home. I wanna stay here with you,” he started to cry. 

 

Jensen patted his lap. “Come here.” 

 

Tyler climbed onto his father's lap and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Jensen’s chest, crying harder.

 

“Shhhh – it’s alright. You know that you have to go home to Papa. You love him don’t you?”

 

“Y-y-yes.”

 

“Ok, well you have to go back home today. I bet that he misses you soooo much.”

 

“I don’t wanna go, Daddy.”

 

Jensen sighed; he saw another big fight with Jared coming. He picked Tyler up and headed toward the door, Mena following. She’d started crying too, saying that she wanted to stay as well.

 

Jensen got to the living room where his cell phone was sitting on the table. He scooped it up and sat down, both kids latching onto him, both still crying. He dialed Jared’s number.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Jared said.

 

“I’m not bringing them home tonight.”

 

“What? Why not?” Jared asked heatedly.

 

“They’re upset and said that they wanted to stay here with me, so I’m letting them. I’ll bring them home tomorrow. They’ve…”

 

”NO!” Jared snapped, interrupting him. “They’re coming home today. Period.”

 

Jensen laughed. “They’re my kids too Jared, like it or not. They want to be with me today, then by Christ they’re gonna be with me!” Jensen smacked his cell phone shut, for it to only ring three seconds later. He sent the call to voice mail and then shut off his phone. When the house phone rang, he simply turned the phone on, hung up on Jared and turned the ringer off so that Jared didn’t aggravate him all day long.

 

~

 

_Three hours later_

 

 

Someone was pounding on the door. Jensen told the kids to stay put in the living room, where the three of them were playing Chutes and Ladders, while he answered the door.

 

He knew that he and Jared would probably end up in a huge fight, even though they hated fighting in front of the children…just, sometimes, it happened.

 

He flung open the door. “WHAT?” he snarled right into Christian’s face.

 

Christian smacked him upside his head. “Don’t you EVER shut off your fucking phones again! I’ve been trying to call your stupid fucking ass for three God damn hours!”

 

“It’s Jared, we got into a fight and I didn’t…”

 

“Jensen,” Christian said quietly, looking to make sure the kids couldn’t hear him. “You need to get to the hospital. Jared’s been in an accident.”

 

Jensen’s knees buckled, Christian grabbing him around the waist. “Is he…? Is he? Ok?” Jensen whimpered.

 

“I don’t know. We dropped the kids off at Steve’s parents, and then went to the hospital. I’ve been calling and calling your ass, so I just decided to come here. He was still in surgery when I left.”

 

“Do you know what’s wrong? I mean what…”

 

“Jen, I don’t know. The doc who took care of him was the trauma surgeon, he’s the doc in surgery with Jared. We don’t know anything. I promise, I wouldn't lie to you. Now you go on, you’re here at the door, just sneak out. I’ll watch the munchkins.”

 

Jensen fished the keys out of his pocket and headed to the car. He looked back at Christian. “Kiss them for me, tell them that I love them,” he called back, his tears blurring his vision.

 

~

 

Jensen ran through the hospital, finding the nearest desk and panting out Jared’s name. The desk clerk said something about surgery on floor three, and waiting room as Jensen ran to the elevators.

 

He tore into the waiting room for surgical and mumbled out Jared’s name just as Steve came into the room. 

 

“Jensen.”

 

Jensen looked up into his friend's face and wrapped himself around Steve, crying into his neck. “Do you know anything yet?” he whispered.

 

Steve returned the hug. “He’s just gotten out of surgery. The doc should be in in just a few minutes to talk to us.”

 

~

 

“He’s stable,” the doctor assured Jensen as he sat there wringing his hands. “I had to go in and remove his spleen and find the other source of the internal bleeding that he was experiencing. I repaired a small tear in his liver. He’s got several broken ribs and a concussion. He’s very fortunate to be alive. From what I understand the scene looked horrible. It’s the head trauma that we’re monitoring closely. He’s experiencing swelling in the brain. If it doesn’t go down, we’ll have to operate to alleviate the pressure.” 

 

“Can I see him?” Jensen asked, his eyes red and swollen.

 

The doctor nodded. “You can only stay a few minutes, they’re pretty strict about people in the recovery room.”

 

~

 

Jensen walked bedside. Jared looked pale. He had a tube in his nose that went down his throat and into his stomach, he had a central line in his neck, an IV in his hand and he was on a respirator.

 

The doctor said that the respirator was being used to allow his lungs to heal and not work so hard, due to him slamming into the steering wheel airbag.

 

Jensen went to his knees beside the bed, pressing his lips to Jared’s hand. “Don’t you leave me…” he pleaded. “You better not leave me. I need you, Jared,” he cried. “I need you.”

 

~

 

Jared was moved to the ICU an hour later, where Jensen had pulled a chair up beside the bed and grasped his hand and hadn’t let go.

 

Steve was allowed in to see him for around five minutes, the nursing staff leaving Jensen alone when he told them point blank that he wasn’t leaving unless it was done with physical force.

 

Sometime after midnight, Jared’s parents arrived. Jensen left the room to allow them some time alone with their son. He called home to check on the kids. Steve sleepily answered, telling him that they were fine and enjoying the sleepover with his and Chris’ kids.

 

“Don’t you worry about them man, you know they’re in safe hands. Brandon and Peyton wore your two out. You should have seen the girls, they had Chris’ hair up in curlers and were painting his fingernails. It was awesome!” Steve chuckled. “I’ll send you the picture, it might make you smile.”

 

Jensen snorted and thanked him for his help, support and love. "And don't go fucking in my bed!" Jensen added.

 

"Too late," Steve laughed.

 

Ten minutes later, while he was sipping on his coffee in the waiting room, a photo came through on his phone. He snotted coffee through his nose all over the chairs. Chris looked really pretty with pink bows, rollers and clippies in his hair. 

 

~

 

Jensen was back bedside with Jared a few hours later. Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki, understanding that he really loved their son, regardless of their break up, left to let Jensen be with him.

 

Jensen had fallen asleep, both of his hands grasping one of Jared's, Jensen's forehead resting on top of them. Jared opened his eyes and started immediately fighting the ventilator. The machines started beeping and whistling. The room sounded like a bomb had went off. A nurse bolted into the room followed by three other nurses and a doctor, one of the nurses pulling Jensen out of the room.

 

"What's going on?" Jensen screamed out. "What's wrong with him?" not realizing that Jared had woken up.

 

"Mr. Ackles, you need to let us work, please." With that said, she closed the door in his face. Jensen backed up against the opposite wall and slid down it, sobbing.

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor walked out of Jared's room giving instructions to a nurse when he noticed Jensen sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest, chin resting on them, and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

 

He frowned and handed the clipboard to the nurse and walked over to the broken-looking man on the floor. "Mr. Ackles, are you alright?"

 

Jensen didn't answer.

 

"Mr. Ackles," he said again, placing his hand on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen blinked, snapping out of his aching turmoil. 

 

He looked at the doctor. "He's dead, isn't he?" he asked quietly.

 

The doctor frowned, "No, he's fine. He's awake and asking for you. All of the machines started going off because he woke up and started fighting the respirator. He's going to be fine."

 

Jensen scrambled to his feet and darted into the room. Jared looked over at him as he came in the door. Jensen walked straight to the bed and wrapped his arms around Jared the best that he could without pulling his I.V.'s prom his body or hurting his incision. 

 

"I love you," Jensen whispered against Jared's chest. "You scared the shit out of me. I thought I lost you."

 

"You almost did," Jared answered, his hand coming up to the back of Jensen's head. "And I love you, too." Jensen raised his head and pressed their mouths together.

 

"Jared, I know that all of our problems won't just disappear. I know that we need to take some time away together - just us - and just talk about what happened to push us apart...but - " Jensen's voice broke slightly, "I miss you, I miss our kids. I wanna come home."

 

Jared smiled and pulled him back to his lips, kissing him deeply. "I would love for you to come home. I love you, Jensen, I've always loved you - and nothing will ever change that."

 

"Me too, Jay. I'm sorry that I didn’t bring the kids home and - " Jared reached up and placed his finger on Jensen's lips, interrupting his words. 

 

"No, I'm sorry. All of this was my fault, Jen. I was so pissed off at you for keeping the kids and then for hanging up on me that I got in the car and drove like a maniac toward your house. I was so distracted with my own thoughts that I ran a red light. I swerved when I heard a car horn blaring and I ended up hitting a telephone pole. None of this would have happened if I would have just pulled my head out of my ass and realized that it was fine for the kids to stay at your house." Jared was visibly shaken talking about the accident, and his stupidity. Jensen reached out and caressed the side of his face.

 

"None of that matters. You're awake, alive and pretty much not hurt – it’s all good Jay, ok?"

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen into a hug. They sat there for several minutes just holding each other when Jensen suddenly pulled away. "Shit, I need to call your Mom and Dad! They'll kick my ass for not calling, and to be honest, I'm kinda scared of your Mom."

 

Jared laughed as Jensen pulled out his cell and dialed.

 

~

 

Two days later, Jensen was walking down the hallway with Mena and Tyler, one child on either side of him, holding both their hands. “Now what did I say to you?” Jensen asked.

 

“Not to hug Papa to tight, cause he gots a booboo on his tummy,” Mena said looking up at him. 

 

 

”Has a booboo, that’s right. You can hug him, you just have to be really careful ok?”

 

“We know Daddy,” Tyler added, sounding irritated.

 

Jensen probably would have, under normal circumstances, told him to watch his attitude, but since he’d droned on and on about it in the car on the way to the hospital, he decided let it go this one time.

 

Jensen pushed open the door to the room; Jared was sitting up in bed, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of his husband and children. “Hey guys!” he said happily.

 

“PAPA!!” Tyler screeched while trying to run to him, but Jensen kept a tight hold on his hand.

 

“Tyler…” Jensen warned, “what did Daddy tell you?”

 

Tyler stopped struggling and allowed himself to be led bedside where Jensen let go of Mena’s hand and lifted Tyler up on the bed beside Jared. He picked Mena up and walked over to the other side and set her on the bed as well.

 

Jared put his arms around the kids. “I missed you sooo much,” he told them, kissing them each in turn. 

 

“Daddy sayed you have a booboo,” Mena said, looking at Jared’s stomach.

 

“Said…and yes, Papa has a big booboo on his tummy. So you have to be careful, ok? But that doesn’t mean that I can’t have hugs, though,” he smiled, pulling Mena into his arms. He let go of her and then hugged Tyler. “Have you two been good for Christian and Steve and Grandma and Grandpa?”

 

“Uh-huh,” they both answered.

 

Jensen walked close and bent down, reaching out and cupping Jared’s face. Jared leaned into the touch, turning his face and kissing the palm of Jensen’s hand. Jensen slid his hand underneath Jared’s chin and lifted his face up, kissing him gently.

 

Jared smiled when both the kids said “ewwwwwwwwww!” 

 

~

 

Five days later, Jared was ecstatic that he was being released from the hospital. He was especially happy to be going home to be with their children. “I'm so excited to see Mena and Tyler. It's been awful not seeing them every day"

 

"Yeah, I can imagine,” Jensen said, reaching over and taking Jared’s hand into his own.

 

They’d spent several days of the long week that Jared was in the hospital talking about the things that had led to their break up. Surprisingly, they’d only lost their temper once with each other during the talks. 

 

Jared was wheeled out to the front of the hospital, a nurse standing behind him waiting for Jensen to pull up with the car.

 

He got out and rushed around to Jared pulling him out of the wheelchair. “Jensen, I can walk, I don’t need you to pull me out of the chair.”

 

“You have broken ribs baby, I know you have to be sore…besides, after you’re better – my ass won’t be waiting on you hand and foot!” Jensen sniggered as he helped him into the car.

 

"Bite me!" Jared yelled out the window as Jensen came around to the driver's side.

 

Jensen wagged his eyebrows as he sat down. "That's a promise baby," he said, grasping Jared's hand and bringing it to his lips. "It's been six months, I get a hard on when the wind blows..." he laughed as he headed the car toward home.

 

"You didn't...I mean, I don't think that you're easy - but you never, not in six months, with anyone?" Jared asked.

 

"No, Jay. I know that we weren't together anymore - but I would have still felt that I was cheating on you. I still loved you, and I just – I don’t know, there was no way that I could have slept with someone else." Jensen remained quiet for a minute and then asked, "Did you...I mean, you don't have to tell me. I know I that we..."

 

Jared chuckled. "No, I didn’t. I would have felt like it was cheating too. esides...I knew that you were gonna come back home."

 

Jensen smiled. "Pretty sure of yourself there, Sparky."

 

"You love me and you know it," Jared laughed.

 

"That I do. Hey, will you look at that!" Jensen said pointing at the front of their house. There was a big sign that read 'Welcome Home Papa - we love you!'. And standing in the yard was Steve, Christian, Mena and Tyler. The kids were bouncing in place, and both were crying.

 

Jensen got out of the car first, and Steve let go of his hold on Tyler's shoulder. The child ran toward Jensen, arms held up high. "DADDDDDY!" he gushed. Jensen swept him into his arms and kissed him, bending down to scoop up Mena, who had followed her brother across the yard. 

 

"You guys ready to see Papa?" he asked, carrying both children around to the other side of the car where Jared had just gotten out.

 

"Hey," Jared said, his eyes looking glassy. Jensen smiled, knowing that Jared was about to cry because of how badly he missed his children. Jared blinked back the tears, because he knew that Mena and Tyler would both would become hysterical if he was crying.

 

Mena leaned over toward Jared, her arms outstretched. "I missed you soooo bad Papa!" 

 

"I missed you too, Princess," Jared said, hugging her and kissing her face. "Papa can't pick you up though, ok?"

 

"I know! I remember - Daddy told us, you got a booboo," she said, pointing to her own stomach. "Daddy sayed that the doctor had to fix your tummy."

 

Jared smiled and leaned in, kissing Tyler. "Said," he corrected and then told her, "that's right. The doctor had to fix my tummy. Hey Tyler," Jared smiled at his son.

 

"Hi Papa," Tyler said quietly, pulling away from Jared's affections and wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck.

 

"Hey Ty, what's wrong?" Jensen asked. "You were really excited to see Papa when I was home earlier, what's up buddy?"

 

Tyler started to cry. Christian reached out and took Mena from Jensen while Steve walked with an arm around Jared's waist as if he were a frail invalid, and they all headed inside.

 

Jared went to the sofa and sat down, Steve pulling a blanket off of the back and covering up his legs. "What are you doing?" Jared laughed.

 

Steve only shrugged. "Thought you might be cold."

 

Jensen sat down beside him, Tyler still holding on to him, crying. "Ok kiddo, wanna tell Daddy what's wrong?"

 

“Papa’s home now, so you’re gonna leave again,” he cried as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

Jensen looked over at Jared. “Mena, come here, baby,” Jensen called out to her. Jensen snorted out a laugh when Christian came around the corner with her piggyback.

 

Christian turned and Jensen pulled her off onto his lap. “Alright,” Christian started, “Steve and I are going. If you need anything, you call us, ok?” he asked, pointing at Jensen then at Jared.

 

“You know we will, thanks for everything that you’ve done for us. You two are great friends,” Jensen smiled at him. 

 

Christian smirked, leaned down and kissed Tyler, then Mena and leaned down in Jensen’s face. “I love you my friend,” and he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Jensen raised his eyebrows in surprise. Christian was very loving with his and Steve’s children and with Steve, but he had never told Jensen that he loved him. 

 

“I love you, too, now get out of my house,” Jensen laughed, playfully kicking out at him. 

 

Christian leaned down and kissed Jared as well. “I love you, too, and if you ever get behind the wheel of a car and pull that stunt again, I’ll beat the crap out of you. You understand me?”

 

Jared laughed and nodded. “I love you, too, and thanks for everything.”

 

Christian nodded. “You ready?” Christian asked Steve when he came back into the room. Steve nodded and hugged his friends goodbye and kissed the children.

 

Once they were alone with their kids, Jensen settled the them on the sofa between him and Jared. Tyler immediately scooted back against Jensen, cuddling into his chest. 

 

“Ok, Papa and I have something to tell you. You know how I have my own house across town?”

 

Both children nodded.

 

“Well, Papa and I decided that I’m gonna sell my house and move back in here. What do you think of that?” he asked them, smiling.

 

Mena squealed in delight and flung herself into Jensen’s lap hugging him, her face buried against his stomach as Tyler was standing on the couch, his arms wrapped around his neck and trying to crawl in his lap, too.

 

“I think they like the idea,” Jared smiled. 

 

“I do, too,” Jensen whispered pulling his children tight against him.

 

~

 

Jensen set a glass of water down on the bedside table. “I’m gonna leave the door open, so if you need me I can hear you, ok? I just checked the kids, and they’re sound asleep.”

 

“So you can hear me? Jensen what are you talking about?” Jared frowned.

 

“I’m gonna sleep in the guest room, I don’t wanna…”

 

“No, you’re not. You’re sleeping right here, with me.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

Jensen regretted his words as soon as they fell from his lips. The hurt look in Jared’s eyes and across his face broke Jensen’s heart all over again.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to snap, “ he said, sitting down beside Jared on the bed. “I want to sleep with you; I can’t wait to make love to you again. I’ve missed you so Goddamn bad that it’s driving me crazy, but you have broken ribs, and a huge incision in your stomach. I’m afraid that I’ll roll over and thump my arm across you in the middle of the night and hurt you or something. “

 

“Jen, I’ll sleep with a pillow across my stomach if you want. I want you here, in our bed. Please?” Jared asked, taking Jensen’s hand in his own. “I just…it’s been so long since we’ve even been civil to each other let alone been alone. I just need you near me, ok?”

 

Jensen nodded and leaned forward, kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart, Jared snorted “Jesus, I’m gonna come just from kissing you again/.“ I forgot how beautiful you are,” he added in a whisper.

 

Jensen chuckled. "That's the pot calling the kettle black.” Jensen cupped the side of Jared’s face, Jared leaning into the touch. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Jen…”

 

They met in a deep kiss, Jensen leaning over Jared, but not on him. Their tongues met, a shaking quiver running through their bodies, something that they hadn’t felt for years. Jensen pulled away sharply. “Gotta stop, or I won’t be able to stop, and we can’t. Not till you’re healed,” he panted.

 

Jared pulled him back to his lips. “Don’t care, let the stitches bust. It’d be worth it!” Jared devoured his mouth, licking his way inside, biting down on Jensen’s bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth.

 

“Can’t,” Jensen moaned pulling away again. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Jay. We either sleep, just sleep. Or I’m in the guest room.”

 

Jared nodded, scooting down the bed and under the covers. Jensen shut off the light and walked across the floor, pulling off the sweats he’d been wearing and slid into bed with just his boxers on. Jared rolled to his side and laid his head on Jensen’s chest, his arm draped across his stomach.

 

“You ok to sleep like that? It’s not pulling on your incision?”

 

“Not too bad,” Jared whispered, his hand sliding down Jensen’s flat stomach. He slid his fingers just underneath the band on his underwear when Jensen’s hand reached up and stopped him.

 

“No Jared. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I’m not trying to get you inside me, baby,” Jared huskily whispered into his ear, his tongue swiping out along the shell. “I’m just gonna take care of this for you,” he said pulling his hand out of Jensen’s grip and rubbing his hand over top of the thick outline of his lover's rock hard cock.

 

Jensen instinctively thrust up, his head turning to the side facing Jared. “No, oh God Jared…” he groaned as Jared rubbed his hand along his dick over top of the fabric.

 

“Shhhh…it’s ok Jen, just let me…” he said, kissing him gently as he slid his hand inside the underwear and grasped his hardness. 

 

Jared barely set a rhythm before Jensen was moaning into his mouth. Jared pulled his lips away. “That’s it baby, come for me,” he whispered watching Jensen’s face as he pulsed his hot cream over Jared’s hand and inside his boxers.

 

“Nuhhhh – fuck, Jared!” he gasped pulling Jared back to his mouth.

 

Jared stroked him until his cock had spurted every last drop and his body stopped shaking. 

 

“I told you that I should have slept in the guest bedroom,” Jensen panted, “you could have pulled something.”

 

Jared laughed as he pulled his hand off of Jensen’s oversensitive shaft and brought it to his lips. He licked dribbles of come off of his hand. “Fuck that’s hot,” Jensen said pressing his head back into the pillow. “Gonna make me hard again.”

 

Jared chuckled, then grunted against the pain as he got out of bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Jensen frowned. “I could get whatever you need for you.”

 

Jared turned around, and that’s when Jensen saw the large damp spot in Jared’s underwear. Jensen smirked. “You came?”

 

“Yeah…how many times do I have to tell you how hot you look when you come? Just gonna clean up.”

 

Jensen thought about going in there and cleaning Jared up himself, but then thought it was better to head to the hall bathroom and clean himself up or they would end up ripping Jared’s stitches out.

 

~*~

 

Six weeks later

 

“So?” Jensen said as they walked into the house.

 

“So what?” Jared asked.

 

“Doc says your all healed, that everything looks good?”

 

“Yep, that’s what he said.”

 

“I was thinking…” Jensen started.

 

“Oh God…that’s not good.”

 

“Bite my cock! Now listen to me. I was thinking – I think that we need to go away together for a few days. I know I originally thought about two weeks. I really don’t want to be away from the kids that long, but I want to spend some time with just you. So, I talked to Steve and Christian, and they agreed to keep Mena and Tyler so that we can go away for a long weekend somewhere,” Jensen said.

 

Jared frowned slightly.

 

“You don’t like it?” Jensen said slightly disappointed.

 

“No, that’s fine – I’m just surprised that you would want to be away from the kids when we’ve just gotten back together. But I really do love the idea!”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll miss them like crazy, but in the same sense, I just really want us to spend time together. Me, you, the beach…it just sounds amazing.”

 

“Yeah it does, and I think that the kids’ll do fine. We can call them everyday, and you know that they’ll have a blast with Peyton and Brandon.”

 

Jensen smiled and kissed him gently on the mouth. Jared grasped him by the back of the head and deepened the kiss. Jensen pulled away. “Nu-uh, no nookie until our getaway!” Jensen teased.

 

“Oh, you are a cruel man, Jensen Ackles. It’s been seven months and two weeks since I had an orgasm with someone else in the room! Come on! The kids won’t be home for another 45 minutes!” Jared begged as he reached out and pulled Jensen up against his body, his tenting erection pressing into Jensen’s hipbone.

 

Jensen chuckled and pressed his mouth to Jared’s neck. “I'll tell” – a kiss to the jaw – “you what” – another kiss to his neck – “how ‘bout” – a kiss to the hollow of his throat “I go to my knees” – a kiss to his lips – “and suck you off?”

 

“Oh God…” Jared whimpered.

 

Jensen went to his knees, pulling the button open and slowly lowering the zipper as he mouthed Jared's cock through the denim.

 

“Jen…need you – please.”

 

Jensen pulled his jeans and underwear down just to his hips and wrapped his hand around Jared’s thick shaft. He took just the head into his mouth, stroking his tongue along the slit and dipping it inside and back down to just under the crown.

 

Jared tried to thrust forward, but Jensen’s other hand was firmly holding his body still as he continued to lavish the head of his cock.

 

“Jensen – God, you're killing me baby – please suck me.”

 

Jensen smiled around the dick in his mouth as he slid his reddening lips down to the base, his nose nestled in the feathery-soft mass of black curls.

 

Jared’s hands fell onto Jensen’s head, holding him still as he started to rock his hips, thrusting in and out of his lover’s mouth.

 

Jensen moaned, sending vibrations all along Jared’s cock, causing him to growl loudly and thrust harder. “So good, Jen. Missed this. Missed you,” he panted.

 

Jensen slid his mouth off Jared and stood, cupping his face, “I love you,” and then gently tugged his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

 

Jared shut the door and locked it in case they were still in bed when Christian and Steve returned with the kids. He turned and found Jensen staring at him, his eyes looking black from the blown pupils. He reached out and pulled Jared’s t-shirt off as Jared toed off his shoes. Jensen pulled his pants and underwear off and stared at his perfect body, at his spit-soaked cock, glistening, curled up toward his belly.

 

“Your turn,” Jared purred, pulling Jensen’s shirt off. He practically ripped Jensen’s pants and underwear off and pulled him to the bed. “Need you in me…” he said pulling Jensen down on top of him.

 

Jensen pet his face and neck with kisses, his mouth trailing lower to his nipples where he sucked the nubs in turn as he slowly rocked his body on top of Jared, their cocks gliding against each other.

 

“Nuuh – Jen, baby – “ he gasped, his nails digging into Jensen's ass as he tried pulling him closer to his body. Jared slid his finger down the crack of Jensen’s ass, his finger circling his hole. Jensen rolled off of him and grabbed at the drawer, pulling out a bottle of slick “Get on your knees,” Jensen told him.

 

Jensen coated his fingers and slid one inside Jared’s twitching hole. Jared arched his back at the feel of Jensen inside him rubbing his sweet spot over and over. Jensen added another finger and would drag his fingers deep inside, spreading Jared open as he drew back.

 

“Please…” he begged. “Need it, need you. God – please Jensen...” His voice was low, gravelly, broken, desperate. “I have to feel you. I need you inside me, please…”

 

Jared’s head was bowed, hanging between his shoulders. His breath was coming in short pants and moans. “Take me,” he whispered pressing his ass back against the fingers that were inside him, pulling him apart, opening that small, tight ring wider and wider. “Do it!” he growled.

 

Jensen slid off of the bed, getting to his feet, and pulled Jared further back on the bed, just so that his feet were hanging over the edge. He picked up the lube again and squirted a large amount into his hands.

 

Jensen chuckled low in his throat at Jared’s frustration, guessing that Jared thought he was taking too long. “I’m thinking that since it’s been a while, using lube is a good idea, right?” 

 

“Don’t care if you use motor oil – just do it! I have to feel you…please, need to…gotta have you,” he whispered, lowering his torso to the mattress presenting his ass higher, opening himself wider. 

 

Jared groaned loudly when he felt Jensen's tongue press against his hole, licking the entrance over and over, the tip of his tongue breaking past the loosened muscles briefly.

 

He felt a finger enter him again, and the wag of Jensen’s tongue pressing in alongside it. Jared pushed back against him, the cheek of his ass brushing against Jensen’s face. Jensen pressed his lips around his hole and kissed the area, his tongue licking him open.

 

“Yeah…” Jared moaned, his face pressed against the mattress, “yeah Jen…don’t stop…you feel so good, I love you. I need you, please don’t stop.”

 

Jensen pressed his thumbs against Jared's asshole and pulled open the muscles, licking circles around the quivering hole.

 

“Jesus fuckin' Christ!” Jared screamed out – “More…I need more, please…”

 

Jensen straightened up and grasped himself, pressing the head of his cock inside Jared’s licked-open and stretched-out hole.

 

“Jensen – please baby…please, now. Do it now.”

 

Jensen slowly pushed in an inch and back out. Jared pushed his ass back trying to get more of his lover's big cock inside him, but Jensen pulled away, a low, growling chuckle under his breath. He rubbed his hands up Jared's ass, then up his back on either side of his spine. “So beautiful Jay,” he whispered, “and mine.” He slid back inside, only half his dick disappearing. Jared whimpered when Jensen pulled back, his dick completely leaving his body.

 

Jensen held his dick and slid the crown up and down Jared’s crack, slightly pressing the head inside and pulling back out before Jared's body could suck his cock in deep.

 

"Jensen," Jared gasped as he slid his cockhead over his over sensitive hole. "I - need - you."

 

Jensen ran his hand up Jared's spine again. "Shhhhhhh, all in good time baby."

 

He pressed his tongue inside Jared's body again, and Jared gasped loudly, followed by moans echoing throughout the room. His cock was stiff, purple and leaking come onto the bed beneath him. Jared reached between his legs to offer himself some sort of relief.

 

Jensen stilled his movements. “No!” he said firmly. “Gonna make you come just like this,” he said as he straightened up, slipped the crown of his cock inside him and slammed hard into his body.

 

Jensen grasped Jared’s hips and pulled him back against his body as he slammed forward, pounding harder and harder into him.

 

“Jesus…not, nuhhh – not gonna last,” Jensen panted as he felt the familiar pull on his balls and the tingle at the base of his spine.

 

“Wait…” Jared told him crawling away, Jensen’s cock slipping from his ass with a slick squelch. Jared laid back on the bed, spreading his legs wide and gently fisting his cock.

 

Jensen grinned, knowing that Jared liked to watch him come – to see the look of ecstasy on his face. Jensen crawled cat-like up Jared’s body. He kissed the calf of his leg, tonguing higher to the inside of his thigh. He licked across his dick, barely sucking the head into his mouth.

 

He got to his knees between Jared’s splayed legs and pushed back inside his body nice and slow. 

 

“Jensen…please. I – God, please…” he whimpered. Jensen pushed one of Jared’s legs up against his chest, his hand in the bend of Jared’s knee and slammed his cock inside his red, puffy hole.

 

Jensen placed his other hand on the inside of Jared’s thigh on his other leg, pushing it far to the side. He set a slow pace, his cock slip-sliding in and out of his body, Jared’s tight ring of muscles clenching hard on his cock.

 

“Harder…” Jared told him.

 

Jensen started to fuck into him harder and harder, the tops of his wet thighs smacking against the back of Jared’s. 

 

“Jensen…God! I – I – fuck, I love you!” Jared panted as his cock started to spray up his belly, some of his come reaching as high as his chest.

 

Jensen fell forward, Jared wrapping his legs around the bottom of his ass as he plowed into his swollen, fucked-open hole. 

 

Jensen came hard, his body shuddering and shaking, his eyes clenched shut, yelling out something along the lines of “love fucking you”.

 

He pulsed his cream deep inside Jared, while Jared spurted out a few more droplets at the feel of Jensen’s release.

 

Jensen pulled his cock free, turning Jared slightly and watched, mesmerized as the come squirted back out of his body.

 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Jensen moaned.

 

“You’re weird,” Jared laughed, turning back over and opening his arms.

 

Jensen laid back down on him, tucking his head underneath his chin, wrapping his arms around Jared’s sweaty body.

 

“Jared?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Promise me something.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“That we’ll both promise to talk about things now. That we’ll never let what happened to us seven months ago happen ever again. I was fucking miserable without you, and I don’t want to ever feel like that again. I want to wake up to your face for the rest of my life.”

 

Jared turned his head slightly and kissed Jensen on the forehead. “I promise.”

 

Both men heard the front door open and Christian yell, “You decent??”

 

Jensen padded across the floor, opened the door and yelled down the hall, “Give us about fifteen minutes for a quick shower.”

 

“Yeah…right!” Christian whispered as he motioned for Steve to bring Mena and Tyler and their own kids around back to the playground that Jensen and Jared had built them a few years ago.

 

Christian was right in his disbelief…they didn’t appear for close to forty-five minutes.

 

~the end


End file.
